Santana's summer
by rainthenrainbows
Summary: Santana has always been mean to people. Now karma is out to get her. WARNING: CONTAINS DARK THEMES
1. prologue

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Santana walked into school. It was her first day of her senior year. After every thing she went through over the summer, she still walked down the hallways with confidence. She walked to her locker and turned her dial. Soon after that she came face to face with Brittany. She hasn't seen Brittany since the beginning of summer. Brittany's family went to Rome for the summer. She looked at Brittany.<p>

"Hey." Santana said.

"San! I've missed you so much!" Brittany hugged Santana, but what Brittany didn't notice was how Santana flinched. "I missed having our sweet lady kisses." Brittany continued.

"Britt…" Santana started. "I love you, but I don't want to just do this with you."

"Exactly. I've been thinking about us, and our relationship. I've figured something out, I want to be with you." Santana smiled at Brittany. They hugged. They walked to glee club. Everybody was talking about what they did over summer. Mr. Shue walked in the room. He clapped his hands just like how he did to start every meeting.

"Hey guys. So anybody want to share what they did over the summer?" Of course Rachel raised her hand first.

"Well, I obviously spent time with Finn, but then Kurt and I got enough money to go to New York! We went to a broadway show in fact!"

"That's great Rachel, who else?" Mr. Shue asked. Everybody had gone besides Santana. Mr. Shue turned to Santana.

"Santana, care to share?" Everybody turned to Santana. This was the deciding moment to her. Should she tell people, who she knew she could trust, a big complete lie about her laying by the poolside everyday getting a tan, or what really happened over her summer?

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I know that was really short, but it's just the prologue. I've never written an angsty story, and I've also never readwritten a story with Santana as the main character, so please bare with me. This just came in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Also the other glee clubbers won't be in this story just in the end. And the chapters will be longer next time.

Please review, please give criticism if you want, I really want to know if it's good or bad

~Rainthenrainbows


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p><strong>June 8<strong>

Santana came home late at night. She snuck up into her room. Thinking about the recent events.

_Flashback:_

_The glee club was just dismissed. Everybody said their goodbyes, and "see you next fall!" Santana stayed back. As she gathered her stuff, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with Azimio, from the football team. _

"_Hey baby, wanna have an party down here?" Azimio asked pointing downwards. _

"_Not now, Azimio. I'm not in the mood." Santana said, as she tried to make her way out of the door, but he stopped her._

"_What Lopez? Into girls now?" Santana stopped in her tracks. She wasn't ready for the school to know she was a lesbian._

"_No, what would make you think that?" Santana said. Azimio shrugged._

"_Nothing really. You've been spending a lot more time with dumb girl though." Santana glared at him._

"_Ok lemme get this through you're thick skull, 1)Her name is Brittany. 2)I've been spending time with her because she's my best friend. And 3) I am not a lesbian." Santana said._

"_Prove it." Santana sighed. _

"_Fine, but I refuse to do it in a school, drive me to your house." He agreed and they drove to his house. He took her hand as they walked up into his room. He pushed her on the bed. _

_Santana lay on the bed. She didn't feel anything. Azimio got out of the bed and pulled his pants again. Santana got up also and put her clothes on. As she walked out of the house Azimio called to her._

"_Hope we can do this again slut." Santana was shocked. She has been called many things, but one thing she has been called was that. She turned around._

"_What did you just call me?" Azimio shrugged._

"_A slut. Don't admit you aren't one. Everybody in Lima knows you are." On that note Santana left. She walked home crying her eyes out. She then bumped into somebody. She mumbled her apology and started to walk away, but the man grabbed her arm._

"_Hey there gorgeous." The guy said. Santana looked at him disgusted._

"_Hey there sleazy." She retorted._

"_You look like you want a good fuck. The guy got closer." Santana pushed him away._

"_Get off of me perv. I don't want you. I don't give a fuck about you." He released his grip._

"_That's what they all say. But if you're ever in the mood, here's my number." He gave her a piece of paper with the seven digits on it. Santana stuffed it into her pocket._

"_Whatever." Santana mumbled. Just before she was about to walk away, the man called to her._

"_I am a gentlemen by the way. I always pay for the services." He flashed her a toothy grin. _

She soon heard a knock on the door. Her mom came in the door.

"Chica? Why are you coming home now?" Santana's mother asked.

"I was hanging out with Brittany and Quinn. Sorry we were having a movie marathon and we just got caught up in the movies." Santana's parents were strict, so to them Santana acted like Quinn in front of them. If they even knew about Quinn's pregnancy they wouldn't allow Santana to be friends with Quinn. They still think Santana is in the celibacy club and still is a virgin.

"Ok well, don't do it again. You're papa doesn't want you out late."

"Yes mama" Santana's mother still wasn't happy.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Baby, you can tell me anything." Santana's mother said as she smoothed Santana's hair.

"No. There is nothing wrong. Just tired." Santana lied. She couldn't tell her mother about being a lesbian. They were some of the strictest people ever.

"ok good night mi hija(my daughter)." She shut the light and Santana lied down on her bed and drifted into a sleep.

**June 20**

The days were going on like they were nothing important. She hung out with Brittany until one day something happened. They were talking by the pool when Brittany told her something. They spent all there time since Brittany was leaving tomorrow for Rome for the entire summer.

"I came out to my parents yesterday." Santana was surprised.

"What did they say?" Santana questioned.

"They said they were fine with it. They still love me unconditionally." Santana smiled. Maybe her parents would be that understanding. Brittany was almost reading her mind.

"You should tell your parents. I'm sure they would understand." Santana scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? My parents are stricter than Quinn's, and that's saying something." Brittany's phone than rang.

"My parents want me home. I'll see you in august?" Brittany asked.

"Yup. I'll be here waiting." Santana said.

"Oh and promise me you'll tell your parents tonight."

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany asked holding out her pinky. Santana smiled.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>Review :)<p>

~Rainthenrainbows


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Santana took the long way home that night. She was terrified to tell her parents. She knew they wouldn't understand. She entered her house to find her parents talking. They didn't hear Santana walk in the house.<p>

"Something is wrong with her Mario. She just won't tell us." Her father sighed.

"She's not keeping anything from us. Relax Maria you're overreacting. I'm sure she's going through high school drama. Her friends probably got in a fight with her."

_Got in a fight with her friends?_ Santana thought. _What are we in? Middle school?_ Santana went back to eavesdropping on her parents.

"I hope your right Mario." Santana decided to just then pretend she came home.

"Hey I'm home!" Santana yelled.

"Hello sweetie how was your last day with Brittany?"

"Great." Santana then went up to her room. She was freaking out once she got in there. She knew if she told her parents, then they would kick her out, but if she didn't then she would be lying to Brittany. She can't lie to Britt.

_Who's more important? My family, or the love of my life?_ She got out a piece of paper. She made a list of pros and cons.

_Oh god I'm turning into Rachel Berry._ Santana shuddered as that thought came across her. Nevertheless she continued.

Pros: I will be out of the closet, no secrets; I can be with Brittany in public.

Cons: I'll get kicked out; bullying, homeless considering not many people would take me in since I was a bitch to them.

After a couple minutes, although it seemed like hours, she made up her mind. Right at that moment her mother called her for dinner.

"Santana! Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Santana called back.

"Ok just remember; your father gets impatient when he's hungry." Santana sighed. She took a dreadfully long walk down the stairs. She found her parents sitting there waiting for her.

"Sorry I took so long." Santana mumbled.

"Santana, if you ever want to be a doctor, then you will not mumble. You must speak clearly and with confidence. Now say it again much more clearly." Santana's father said in a extremely thick accent.

"Sorry I took so long." Santana said louder and clearly.

"Much better." Mario said. They ate dinner in a comfortable silence. At least for Santana's parents in was comfortable. Santana was terrified. After dinner, Santana helped her mother with the dishes while her father watched TV.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you and pappy?"

"Of course." They both walked out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"Mario, Santana wants to tell us something." He turned off the TV.

"Of course. You know you can tell us anything." _Here's the moment of truth._ Santana thought.

"I'm a lesbian." Santana said. It was spoken quickly, but you could tell what she said very quickly. Maria looked shocked, while Mario looked angry. There was a small silence before Mario spoke, more like yelled."

"Get the fuck out of my house. I don't want to see your wasted face again. You are an ugly slut who deserves to die. Go be a homo anywhere but here. You are banned. You have 5 minutes to pack your stuff." Her father spoke in a cold tone. Santana had tears falling down her face, as she ran upstairs to her room. She looked around at where she will no longer be allowed. She grabbed her phone and all the money she has saved, got out a bag and put some comfy clothes in it. She heard footsteps thumping, and coming up the stairs. She ran to her door, but just before, she grabbed a picture of her and Brittany. Her dad then busted into her room.

"5 minutes are up. Now get the fuck out of here and don't come back."

Santana walked down the streets of Lima heights with her suitcase. She had no idea where to go. Britt? On vacation. Puck? Lauren wouldn't be happy about that. Quinn? If they knew she was a lesbian they wouldn't let her. Kurt and Finn? On vacation. Sam? He was already having family problems. Everybody else was already out considering they practically hate her. She sat on a bus bench and put her hands in her pockets. She felt a piece of paper crinkled up in there. She took out the note, and found that man's phone number. His voice whispered in her ear as she remembered that night. She must have been in her own world, because she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Hey Spanish Babe." Santana jumped in her seat and turned around. She came face to face with that man she had an encounter with a while ago.

"Oh hi." The man sat on a bench next to her.

"What's wrong?" Santana then started crying.

"My parents kicked me out, and I have nowhere to stay." The man hid his smile hearing this.

"Well you can stay with me. On one condition." Santana looked hopeful.

"What?"

"Well you see, you stay with me and you become mine. I own a strip club and you have the perfect figure. You can pay rent that way." Santana looked at him.

"Fine." He then got up and helped her up, as they walked into the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent.

* * *

><p>Ok so I've been getting emails about people adding this to their favorites and everything, but I only have two reviews. So thanks to <strong>AimeeBee<strong> and **Elitzel** for actually reviewing. It's takes only a minute to write it and it will really make my day :)

~Rainthenrainbows


End file.
